


Determination of Desire

by Zaikia



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Hunter character, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Polyamory, Post The Evil Within 2, Sebastian is suspicious at first, Sexual Content, Shelby is a virgin, Starts out as Sebastian/Shelby, Their names all start with S, Then goes to Sebastian/Shelby/Stefano, Then he falls for her, Threesome - F/M/M, Until her and Sebastian do it, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Life has been so much less stressful since Sebastian saved his daughter from the clutches of Mobius. Now that he takes on private cases, he meets new and old friends that make his life feel much more full. Sebastian/OC/Stefano, takes place two years after The Evil Within 2.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

“Shit, this is not good.” 

The young woman let out a heavy sigh as she gazed upon the bloody scene with her flashlight. There was blood and bits and pieces of flesh on the forest floor. It still seemed fresh, which meant the victim had been attacked not too long ago. She shined her flashlight along the trail of blood, that led up to one of the first trees leading into the woods. She furrowed her eyebrows when she got closer, noticing bloodied scratches high on the bark. It was clearly about a little more than seven feet tall, where the scratches were leading. 

Normal wolves didn't reach that high. 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the sound of tires on the dirt and she glanced over to the right, seeing the glare of headlights coming into view. It was either an officer, or a civilian coming here. It was more than likely the latter, but there was no shame in being cautious. She waved her hand, gesturing for the vehicle to park off to the side. 

The vehicle parked off to the side and she heard it click as it was placed into park. She went around to the driver's side, tapping on the window. It was rolled down and the light was turned on in the vehicle. Inside was a man in his early 40's, with black hair that was mostly slicked back except a few strands that had escaped and golden brown eyes. He had facial hair that was more than likely a week old and was wearing a black v-neck polo shirt and she assumed he was wearing jeans. 

“You're coming onto a crime scene.” Shelby spoke, showing the man her badge. It showed that she was a private investigator, though he wouldn't be able to tell it was a forged badge. 

“I'm a detective. Sebastian Castellanos.” the man countered back, lifting up his own badge. 

“Ah, a detective, huh?” she said, giving a nod. “Well detective, you can call me Shelby, Shelby Hartford. I'm a PI from Ohio. I'm assuming you were told of the mystery going on?” 

“Yeah.” he said, unlocking his door. 

Shelby stepped back from the vehicle, letting him exit the vehicle. He was indeed wearing jeans and he appeared to be about six feet tall, maybe just under 200 pounds. “I'm assuming you're not from the KCPD?” he questioned. 

“No.” she shook her head. “I'm with the Westerville Police Department in Ohio. I work as a private detective/investigator. I was informed of civilians going missing near the city.” she pointed to the bright-lit city behind them. “And I think I already know what's going on.” 

“You do?” Sebastian asked, arching an eyebrow. 

She gestured for him to follow her and he did, bringing out his own flashlight. He followed her, seeing the blood on the ground and the scratches high on the tree. “Some sort of animal? Maybe a wolf?” he asked, looking to her. 

“Mmhmm. And a pretty big one at that.” Shelby gave a nod, shining her flashlight into the woods. She glanced up at the sky for a moment, seeing the full moon that shone brightly in the dark sky. Her eyes narrowed a bit. 

_This is most likely a bad idea. And it's a full moon._ She thought, once again shining her flashlight into the dark woods. She reached into her holster and pulled out her gun, taking the safety off. 

“What are you doing?” Sebastian asked. 

“I'm going in. I'm not sleeping until whatever is out there is dead.” she replied, making her way into the dark woods. 

“Are you-?” Sebastian groaned, sighing deeply. He wasn't going to let this girl go in all by herself. He brought out his own gun and followed her inside, not knowing what might happen. 

“You should go home. You have family, right?” she asked, not looking back to him. 

“Yes, but-” 

“Don't 'but' me.” she said sternly, turning to face him. “Go home, detective. I can handle this on my own.” 

“I'm not going to let you just kill this animal by yourself. How do you know what happened here?” 

“Um, it's clearly obvious.” Shelby replied. 

“Don't give me that bullshit.” Sebastian said, irritation in his voice. “I can tell when someone is lying, Shelby. If that's even your real name.” 

“Okay, we're not doing this-” she started, but was suddenly cut off when she heard a deep growl behind her. She started to turn around, but something large collided with her side and sent her flying into a tree. She crashed into it with a rather hard thud, then collapsed to the forest floor, wincing as pain erupted into her side. She was startled by the sound of gunshots and then a yell of pain, followed by the squelching noise of flesh being torn. She shined her flashlight onto the scene and watched as the detective fell to the ground, the flesh of his shoulder having been torn to ribbons and was bleeding from that, and a series of marks on his torso. 

Shelby aimed her gun and fired off two shots, hearing the howl of agony that the creature let out. It growled and snarled at her, but didn't stay long as it ran off, whimpering in pain. 

Shelby got up with a wince and made her way over to Sebastian, holstering her gun and observing his shoulder. There were bite marks on his shoulder. It was clear he had been bitten. “Shit.” she whispered, reaching into the pouch on her belt and brought out a filled syringe. She took the cap off, getting it ready. 

“What......what is that?” Sebastian managed to speak, turning his gaze to her. 

“It'll keep you from turning.” Shelby spoke and moved his head to the side so his neck was exposed to her. She placed the needle into his skin, pressing down on the plunger and watching as the liquid disappeared into his body. She placed the needle back into her pouch and grabbed the detective's arm, placing it over her shoulder and the other arm around his back. “You have to help me here, detective. I have to get you to the hospital.” 

Sebastian noted she was rather calm about it, but he didn't say anything, knowing that his life was probably in danger. He struggled to force himself to stand, managing to get himself to stand on his two legs. He had to lean most of his weight on the small woman, hearing her grunt, but not complaining. 

Shelby managed to get Sebastian over to her truck, opening the passenger door and guiding him to sit in the seat. She closed the door and hurried over to the driver's side, getting inside and immediately closing the door, reaching for the blanket in the back seat. “Detective, I need you to lay down across both seats. I need to put pressure on your injuries.” 

The detective managed to have enough strength to lay down, the back of his head laying on her thigh. She placed the blanket over his torso, then cupped the end of it around his shoulder. Placing her forearm over his chest, and her hand on his shoulder, this would do until they got to the hospital. She turned her truck on and immediately spun around, speeding down the road. 

“I need you to stay awake.” she said calmly, glancing down at the injuried detective. “Just until we get to the hospital. Can you do that?” 

She noticed him nod and she gave a shaky sigh, making her way into the city quickly. They arrived at the hospital within 20 minutes and she parked up front, turning the car off and getting out so she could help Sebastian out. He once again leaned most of his weight on her and was struggling to keep himself awake. 

“I need help, please!” Shelby spoke once they got inside and immediately, nurses ran to get a stretcher and once they came up to them, Shelby placed the detective on the stretcher. 

“What happened?” a doctor asked as he put his stethoscope in his ears. 

“We were attacked by a large animal. He was bitten and scratched, but I was just thrown against a tree.” Shelby spoke, going with them as they began to wheel back into the emergency room. “It was a wolf that attacked us.” 

“Vicki, call the closest vet so we can get a rabies shot for him. What's both of your names?” the doctor asks. 

“Sebastian Castellanos and I'm Shelby Hartford.” Shelby replied. 

“Alright. Shelby, I'm going to have Vicki take you to get you looked at. We'll take care of Sebastian.” he said. 

“I trust you.” Shelby nodded, letting go of the stretcher and watching as they disappeared to the critical unit. Vicki guided her to another room to get her all set up. For the next couple of hours, Shelby received an x-ray of her side. She had a broken rib and would be bruised for the next couple of weeks. She was given an order for morphine and was released, but she decided to stay in the waiting room to get news on the detective's state. 

When midnight came around, the same doctor came out and introduced himself as Doctor Hunter. Sebastian had passed out as soon as they got him into the critical unit, and his injuries had been patched up, as well as he had been given a rabies shot. He would heal just fine, but he would need to rest for the next couple of weeks. Apparently Sebastian had a daughter in the city, Philadelphia, PA, which was the same city that they were in right now. Shelby was able to contact his daughter, Lily, who was 12-years old and being babysat by a babysitter. The babysitter arrived about a half-hour later with Lily, who was in tears and distraught upon knowing her father's state. 

“W-where's my dad?!” Lily sobbed. 

“Your father is alright, Lily. He's stable. Unconscious, but stable. We were attacked by a large animal earlier.” Shelby said, crouching down in front of Lily. “He will heal just fine, but he'll need a couple weeks of rest.” 

“Can....I see him?” Lily hiccuped. 

“Of course. I'll take you back.” Shelby said, holding her hand out to Lily. 

Lily didn't bother hesitating, taking Shelby's outstretched hand and all three girls made their way into the intensive care floor, where Sebastian was resting in room 212. Lily immediately went to her father's side, clutching at his limp hand. His vitals were stable and his chest was rising and falling with each breath he took. 

The babysitter took Shelby just outside so they could talk. “What happened?” she asked, worried. 

“We were investigating a crime scene, and then attacked by a large wolf. Sebastian already got a rabies shot, so there's no chance of him getting sick from that.” Shelby replied. “He's a very strong man, very brave too.” 

“I surely hope so. That man has been through so much shit.” 

“I don't doubt. Oh, damn, I'm sorry. I'm Shelby Hartford.” 

“Juli Kidman.” the babysitter replied. 

“Nice to meet you, Juli. I'm sorry we had to meet under such extreme circumstances.” Shelby said with an apologetic smile. 

“It's quite fine. I'm just happy Sebastian is alright.” Juli said. 

“Yeah.” Shelby said softly, looking through the window at Sebastian's form. Hopefully he didn't question about her actual role.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

“Dad?” 

Sebastian's eyes opened upon hearing the voice of his daughter. He was exhausted and he was sore. His body ached terribly, especially his shoulder and his chest. His golden eyes glanced over to the right side of him and he saw Lily's blue eyes, filled with tears. He could make out the tear streaks on her cheeks and he gave her a weak smile. 

“Lily, c'mere.” he rasped, holding out his arms a bit. 

Lily immediately crawled onto the hospital bed and was wrapped up in her father's arms, small shoulders trembling as she fought to keep her tears back. She always felt safe in her father's arms, no matter how old she was. She had seen him covered in blood and dirt and filth from trying to save her and even now, he looked horrible. His skin was still a little pale, more than likely from blood loss and his voice was hoarse. He was still in pain, though he tried not to show it. 

“I'm here, honey. I'm not going anywhere.” he murmured, one arm wrapped around her back and the other around her shoulders, rubbing the back of her head. 

“How cute.” 

Sebastian opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the open door, where the girl he met last night was standing there. She looked tired, dark bags under her hazel eyes. “Mind if I come in?” she asked. 

He merely gave a nod and she walked inside, closing the door behind her and pulling up a chair to sit beside them. “Juli went to get breakfast for all of us. Having food in your stomach will definitely recover your energy. Let's get you sitting up.” she grabbed the remote off the side of the railing and slowly rose the top of the bed, making Sebastian wince slightly as he was pushed into a sitting position. “Better?” 

“Yeah.” he nodded, giving Lily's back a gentle, tender pat as she sat on the bed with him. 

“It's about eight o'clock right now. Juli called the school to let them know Lily wouldn't be in today.” Shelby spoke. 

“I wanted to stay with dad.” Lily said. 

Shelby smiled softly. “I don't doubt. How are you feeling, Sebastian?” 

“Sore, my throat hurts and I feel a bit weak.” he answered, adjusting his position a bit. 

“I bet. You lost quite a bit of blood, but you had your donor card, so the doctor knew what blood you needed.” she said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her leg over the other. 

Sebastian was quiet as she spoke, observing her. She looked to be in pain as well, which didn't surprise him since she had been thrown against a tree. What she said made the wheels in his head turn. She had a needle, saying it would help him not turn. 

Turn into _what_? 

He was suspicious; very suspicious. This girl knew more than she let on....she had to be hiding something. He sincerely hoped she wasn't a Mobius agent....him and his family would be fucked if she was. She didn't act like a Mobius agent....but there was no harm in being careful. After about a half-hour, Juli arrived with breakfast and the doctor came in just moments later. He checked Sebastian's vitals and claimed that he was doing well, but he would need to stay a couple more days just so they could keep an eye on him. He would have to rest for two weeks once he was released. He didn't say anything about the breakfast Juli brought in, telling them that he would be back later. He was gone afterwards, leaving the four of them in the room. 

Shelby finished her food, downing the rest of her drink without issue and taking any trash there was. “Well, I have to go for now. I'll give you my number,” she brought out a small composition notebook from her back pocket and a pen, writing down her cell phone number. She ripped out the paper and handed it to Sebastian, who looked at it. “Give me a ring if you need me. I'll be in town for a while. Boss wants me to keep getting evidence and keep an eye on this place, just in case.” 

“Do you have to go?” Lily asked. 

The three adults all blinked in surprise, including Sebastian who looked surprised at Lily's question. Shelby blinked again, before she smiled and reached out, ruffling Lily's hair. “I'll be back soon, sweetie. Take care of your father; make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.” 

“I will!” she nodded with promise. 

“Good girl. See ya. Bye Juli, bye Sebastian.” 

“Bye.” the two adults said, watching as she left. 

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. “Lily, why don't you and Juli go home for now? The doctor wants me to rest.” 

Lily protested, of course, but Sebastian told her he would be alright. He just needed to rest. After some convincing, Lily hugged her dad and went with Juli as they left. Sebastian sighed quietly and reached up, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted, but he needed to find out something. He grabbed his cell phone from the portable table next to him and turned it on, pulling up Firefox. He searched Google for the number of the Westerville Police Department and once he found it, he dialed the number and put it to his ear, hearing it ring. 

After a few moments, a woman's voice answered. _“Hello, thank you for calling the Westerville Police Department. This is Mary-Anne, how can I help you?”_

“Detective Sebastian Castellanos, number 430861.” he replied. 

_“Thank you, detective.”_ Mary-Anne spoke. There were a few clicks before she spoke again. _“Found you, detective. How can I assist you today?”_

“I'm looking for information on a girl. Her name is Shelby Hartford. Her number is 614-740-8888. She says she's an Private Investigator in Westerville.” he said, tapping his fingers on his arm. 

_“As far as I know, that name isn't familiar to me, but I will definitely give it a look. Do you mind if I put you on a brief hold, detective?”_

“Not at all. Go right ahead.” 

_“Thank you. Just one moment.”_

The line went quiet and some classical music began to play, making the hold much more tolerable. After about three minutes, Mary-Anne came back. 

_“Unfortunately, I cannot find any information regarding a Miss Shelby Hartford. If she were a PI, she would be in our system. Did she say specifically Westerville, detective?”_

“She did.” Sebastian said. 

_“Hmm, let me ask my supervisor. One moment.”_

“Sure.” he said, sighing once more as he was put on hold. 

It was only a few moments when Mary-Anne came back with her answer. _“There is no one by that name, detective.”_

_I knew it._ Sebastian thought. “Thank you for looking, Mary-Anne. I appreciate it.” 

_“No problem, detective! Have a wonderful day. Good-bye.”_

“Bye.” he muttered and hung up, putting his phone on his lap as he rubbed his temples. 

He knew that Shelby had been lying. Now he was going to find out what the fuck was going on. 

For the next couple of days, he called the number that Shelby had given him, but she never answered. Her voicemail was there, saying she was busy, which might've been true. Maybe she was off dealing with that creature that attacked them, or maybe she was being a rat out to her boss. Juli kept Lily occupied, and allowed her to stay at her friend's house for a sleepover, so Sebastian and Juli could convince Shelby to give them answers. 

Around three in the afternoon, Sebastian called the number once more and it rang three times before it clicked and a sleepy, hoarse voice asked, _“Hello. This is Agent X.”_

Sebastian knew it was Shelby's voice, but it sounded like she had been sleeping pretty deeply. “Shelby, this is Sebastian Castellanos. I've been calling you non-stop for two days now and you never answered your phone.” 

There was a pause on the other end. _“Oh, well......I've.....I've been busy, detective. The last couple of days have been completely hell and I need to sleep-”_

“Look, I called the Westerville Police Department and they said they know nothing of anyone named Shelby Hartford. So, either you're lying and working for Mobius, or you're working for someone else.” 

_“Mobius? What....I don't know who or what Mobius is, detective. Look, I can't come out right now-”_

“You're going to come here and give us answers. Unless you want me to go to the KCPD and get you an arrest warrant.” Sebastian warned. 

_“Alright, alright....I'll come. Just give me....an hour to wake up and get something to eat, is that alright?”_

“Yeah, just be here in an hour.” he said and hung up, rubbing his temple. “She's clearly hiding something.” 

“Sebastian, I know what you've been through – what we've ALL been through – has made us cautious and aware of our surroundings.” Juli spoke, reaching forward to place a hand on the detective's shoulder, careful not to squeeze it due to his wounds. “Perhaps this girl is not the enemy, maybe she's.....” 

“I don't know, Kidman. There's something off about her.” Sebastian sighed. 

“We'll get answers soon.” she promised, sitting back down in her chair. 

Around an hour later, there was a knock on the door and Sebastian announced for them to come in. The door opened and slid closed, then the curtain was pushed aside. It was Shelby standing there, but she looked completely different. Her left arm was in a cast and pulled up by a sling, her neck was wrapped in bandages and her right eye was covered by a bandage, which went up to wrap around her forehead and head. She had a massive bruise that started from her left eye and went down along the length of the side of her face and finally stopped along her jawline. Her lip was also split and bruised. 

“Jesus....what the fuck happened to you?” Sebastian asked, more curious than concerned. 

“That's part of the reason I didn't want to come.” Shelby sighed tiredly, going to sit in the other seat. “I got attacked by a group of creatures.....werewolves.” 

“Werewolves?” Juli asked. 

“You're kidding, right?” Sebastian asked, not convinced. 

“No, I'm dead serious, detective.” Shelby said. “What do you want to know?” 

Sebastian paused for a moment, trying to think before he answered. “I wanna know everything.” 

“Alright.” she murmured and took a deep breath, then began to explain. 

“I work for an undercover group called Scorpio. We keep an eye on both the Human World and the 4th Dimension, helping civilians deal with the supernatural and helping the supernatural when they need it. Werewolves are one of our greatest enemies, especially ones that have just been turned. Quite a few of our agents have been bitten and all but two have killed themselves to prevent from being turned. We have a treaty with Vampires, though, once in a while, one will get kinda sadistic and start killing humans, then we have to eliminate the Vampire. We have to make deals with the Police to never let the public know the truth, due to the chaos it would bring it they found out.” 

“And...how long has Scorpio been around?” Juli asked. 

“They've been around for a long time....500 years I believe. The current leader of Scorpio now is getting ready to retire due to his age and is leaving leadership to my partner, who is about 45-years old. He's the son of the leader and he himself, has three children, but his wife was brutally attacked by a vampire and turned. He couldn't stand seeing his wife one of the undead and put her out of her misery to her request, by staking her through the heart.” 

“How long have you been with them?” Sebastian questioned. 

Shelby paused for a moment, seeming to think deeply. It was a few moments before she answered. “I've been a member of Scorpio since I was 15-years old.” 

“15? Isn't that a little young?” Sebastian asked, surprised. 

“No.” she shook her head. “My partner's kids have been part of Scorpio since they were born.” 

“What made you join them?” Juli asked. 

“I'd......rather not talk about that. It's a sensitive topic for me.” Shelby said, shaking her head. “Honestly, if Scorpio were to find out that I told you, they wouldn't be too happy about it. I may be punished, or even banished. I have no where else to go. Scorpio is my home. Hell, they might kill me. It's happened before, but the guy turned out to be against Scorpio, so....” 

“What will you do now?” Sebastian asked, slightly sympathy in his voice, but not much. He wasn't sure if he could trust what this girl said, but it sounded believable. 

“I've still got a job to do here, so I'll be here for a while, maybe a month or more.” Shelby replied, giving a soft sigh. She leaned back against the seat and turned so her back was facing the others. “So tired.....” 

It was mere seconds before her body relaxed and she dozed off in the chair. Juli got up and grabbed the extra blanket on the counter, then unfolded it and placed it over the younger girl's sleeping form. She turned to Sebastian. “Do you believe her?” 

“I'm not sure.....her story sounds believable and I could see in her eyes that she wasn't lying.” Sebastian said. “But I still don't trust her...” 

“Neither do I.” Juli said in agreement. “Let's see what tomorrow brings.”


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

Sebastian was in the hospital for one more day, making it Tuesday of that week he was released. Lily had been allowed to take the day off school, so she could welcome her father home. She had made sure to straighten up the house before he got home and didn't make any complaints. Sebastian was more than happy to be home, as he hated being in the hospital for so long. He never got good rest when he was in the hospital and he would be more than happy to sleep in his own bed. Shelby had actually spent most of her time at the hospital, conversing with Sebastian and Juli. Lily had taken quite a liking to her and had even asked her father multiple times if she could stay with them. Shelby always said that it was fine and she wouldn't want to intrude on them. 

When the time came for them to go home, Lily held onto the young woman's hand. “Please, come stay with us! You won't have to pay anymore at the motel!” 

“Lily....” Sebastian gave a soft sigh. 

Shelby glanced down at Lily with her good eye, seeing the look Lily was giving her. Puppy dog eyes. “Well......I mean, only if your father says it's alright.” she said, glancing back up to Sebastian. 

“We DO have a spare room.....one that Juli uses when she stays over, though she lives right across the street from us...” Sebastian said thoughtfully, then glanced back to Shelby. “It's your choice, though.” 

Shelby gave a soft smile, before she nodded. “How could I say no to that?” 

Lily jumped up and down in excitement, hugging the young woman around her waist before going to her father's truck, getting into the front seat. “I remember when I was her age,” Shelby said softly, reaching up to brush her bangs away from her eyes. “It was a happy childhood.” 

“Yea.” Sebastian said softly in agreement, though it was really a lie. 

“I gotta go grab my stuff from the motel and check out. Text me the address?” she asked and he nodded, before getting into his own truck and driving off. 

By the time Shelby had arrived at her motel room, she got a text from Sebastian with his address. It wasn't too far from the motel. She packed up her things and put them in the back of her truck, then went to turn the keys in to the manager. 

“Did you have a nice stay?” the receptionist asked as she took the keys, beginning to search in her computer. 

“Yeah, very nice.” Shelby nodded. 

The receptionist smiled and checked Shelby out, telling her to have a good day and be safe. Shelby nodded and went back out to her truck, texting Sebastian that she was on her way. She put her phone in the cup holder and switched the vehicle on, backing up and leaving the parking lot. She had to drive with one hand since her arm was still broken. She left the wheel for a moment to turn the radio on and she smiled gently as Garth Brooks came through the radio. 

Old country music reminded her so much of Indiana. 

Shelby sighed quietly and kept on driving, reaching Sebastian's house in about 15 minutes. She turned into the driveway and switched off the vehicle, taking in her surroundings. The house was situated in a sub-division, not too far away from downtown, with a few trees in the yard and what looked like a decent backyard. The house was a light blue color, with a small porch and had a porch swing on it. The garage door was open, Sebastian's truck in the garage currently. 

_Seems like a pretty nice place._ She thought, taking her keys out of the ignition and opening the door. 

“Shelby!” Lily exclaimed as she came running out of the front door, immediately jumping to wrap her arms around the woman's waist. 

“Hey, Lily.” the brunette chuckled, rubbing Lily's head. 

“I tried to hold her back,” Sebastian said as he came up to them, a small smile on his features. “But she insisted on greeting you.” 

“That's alright.” Shelby said, locking her vehicle. “Nice place you got here? Seems pretty chill.” 

“With the occasional rude and/or loud neighbor,” Sebastian added, watching as the young woman started to grab the few bags she had. “Need some help?” 

“Yea...kinda hard to do things one-handed.” she said. 

The detective took her suitcase and led her inside, where he decided to take her things up to the bedroom she would be staying in. Lily closed the door behind them and took Shelby's good hand, wanting to give her a tour. She showed Shelby the kitchen, the living room and the downstairs bathroom. Sebastian came down after about five minutes and suggested for Lily to continue watching her cartoon while he showed Shelby to her room. 

“I really appreciate this, Sebastian....it's not every day someone I barely know lets me stay in their home.” Shelby said as they walked upstairs. 

“Well....you saved me from turning into a monster,” Sebastian said, looking back to her. “It's the least I can do for gratitude. And....I'm sorry for assuming about you working for Mobius.” 

“No prob. You had every right to question me.” she shrugged. “I understand.” 

He gave a slight nod and opened the door to her bedroom. It was decent sized, having a queen-sized bed in the middle and had a night stand on each side, with a lamp on each of them. There was a dresser with about four drawers and a small closet on the far corner. 

“The bathroom is just across the hall. My room is just a bit further down and Lily's is next to the bathroom.” Sebastian said. “Will this be alright?” 

“It's more than enough Sebastian.” Shelby nodded. “Before you go downstairs....could you perhaps help me with my eye? I have to clean it once a day.” 

He nodded and they went into the bedroom, Shelby sitting on the bed and turning to face Sebastian once he sat down. She told him the directions on how to remove the bandage and did so, working gently so he wouldn't cause her pain. He wasn't so surprised when he saw her eye, as it wasn't nearly as bed as what he had seen with Stefano Valentini. Shelby's right eye was completely bruised around and had a scar that started from her eyebrow and went over her eye, stopping to line with the bridge of her nose. The iris was more of a dull gray color instead of hazel and there was a scratch that went straight through her pupil. 

Sebastian couldn't help but place a hand on the right side of her neck, getting a closer look at it. “Will it heal?” he asked. 

“Eventually. It might take a month to two months, but it will heal. I can't really see out of it.....just big blobs and blurs. The doctor said I was lucky.” Shelby replied, feeling the older man's warmth travel from his calloused hand to her soft skin. It felt nice, really nice actually, but she wouldn't admit it. 

“What now?” he asked. 

“Eyedrops are next. Two drops, about two seconds apart.” she said and leaned her head back. 

Sebastian got the eye drops ready and he did as she requested, squeezing two drops, two seconds apart. She squeezed her eyes shut, pursing her lips into a thin line. A tear ran down the side of her cheek and the detective instinctively wiped it away with his thumb. “Better?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” she nodded, finally pulling her head forward. She blinked a couple of times before she could see a bit better. “There we go....now the bandages.”

Sebastian got a gauze pad and placed it over her eye gently, before he wrapped bandages around her forward and the back of her head, then taped it into place. He put the roll of bandages down and glanced at her once more, seeing the now much calmer expression on her pale features. “Feel better?” 

“Yeah, much better.” she nodded. “Thanks.” 

Shelby got up to throw the dirtied bandages away, cleaning up whatever mess was left behind. Sebastian glanced over to the side where her bags were and noticed a long, thin bag that was zipped at the top. “What's in this long bag?” he asked, curious. 

“My katana.” Shelby replied, throwing away the trash and walking over to her things. She grabbed up the thin bag and unzipped it, revealing a a black and red handle with a the shape of a phoenix on the handle. “I lived in Japan for about two years, learned a lot of stuff.” she said, putting the katana back in it's bag. 

“How many weapons do you carry?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“I always keep one in my back pocket.” she said, reaching into her left back pocket and bringing out a pocket knife. “Better safe than sorry.” 

Sebastian watched as she put the blade back into her back pocket. “Now....it's almost six, how does the Chinese buffet sound?” she asked. “My treat.” 

“That sounds delicious.” he gave a gentle smile. 

Sebastian had Lily get ready for dinner and they took Shelby's truck since she knew where it was. They stayed there a little over an hour, talking and trading jokes. Just after Shelby paid, all three of them heard a scream from the cashier as a man covered in all black pointed a gun at the cashier, demanding for all the money in the register. 

“Dad...?” Lily whispered, trembling against her father's side. 

“It's alright, honey.” he said, trying to comfort her. 

Shelby sighed and shook her head, getting up. She took her sling off and set it down on the booth, then causally walked over to the front entrance. The robber took the bag full of money and started running for the entrance, but stopped when he saw the young woman blocking it. “Get the fuck out of my way, bitch.” the man spat, pointing his gun right at her face. 

“Is that the only insult you can think of?” Shelby asked. 

The man arched an eyebrow and Shelby sought the opportunity. She moved her hand up in a flash and snatched the gun from his hand, her hands working magic as she took the gun apart in to seconds, letting the pieces hit the floor. The robber looked surprised, then enraged as he aimed his fists towards her, but she blocked each hit and slammed her knee into his groin, causing him to let out a high-pitched cry of pain. Her fist went across his face, sending him to the floor. He went to get up again, but she came up from behind him and wrapped her good arm around his neck, a choke hold. 

“L-let go, fuck!” the man choked, driving his elbow into her broken ribs. 

She flinched, but didn't let go. “Just shut up and take a nap.” she said. 

The man's hand was suddenly reaching for his pocket and in the blink of an eye, she pulled out her pocket knife and flipped it open, then plunged the blade into the man's hand, pinning him to the floor. He screamed and choked as he started to lose consciousness. 

“There we go.....nice and easy.” she said softly, feeling him go limp as he passed out. 

She let go of him and pulled her switchblade out of his hand, undoing her belt from her jeans and pulling the man's arms behind his back. She wrapped the belt around his forearms and buckled it tightly, but not tightly enough to cause any damage. She grabbed her knife from the ground and looked to the cashier, who looked amazed, surprised and almost afraid. 

“Mind if I borrow a napkin?” she asked. 

Everyone in the restaurant began applauding, telling her that she was awesome. The cashier quickly got a napkin for her and she wiped off the blood from her blade. 

“ _Xièxiè! Fēicháng gǎnxiè nǐ, xiǎojiě! Nǐ shì yīngxióng!_ ” the cashier said quickly, shaking her hand. 

“Zhǐshì zuò yīgè hǎo de sā mǎ lì yǎ rén. Wǒ huì wèi shāngdiàn zhīfù rènhé sǔnshī. Ó, zhè shì nǐ de qián huílái.” she spoke back to him, giving him a smile as she knelt down and handed the money back to him. 

He bowed his head quite a few times for her and she did the same, with a smile on her features. 911 had already been called and the police arrived within five minutes, cuffing the man and giving Shelby her belt back. They got a statement from her and everyone in the restaurant, saying that what Shelby did was completely amazing and that she was a hero. 

“That was amazing, Shelby!” Lily said as they went back to the truck. 

“Eh. It's a daily thing for me.” Shelby said, opening the back door for Lily and helping her get in. She closed the door and got into the driver's seat, letting out a soft but audible enough groan for Sebastian to hear. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah....might need to take a look at my ribs when we get back.” she said, starting up the truck. 

By the time they got back, Lily went up to her room so she could focus on her homework. The adults went into Shelby's room and she took her jacket off, then her sling, wincing in the process. She laid down on the bed, close to the edge so Sebastian could sit in the chair by the bed. She lifted up her shirt just above her ribs and Sebastian nearly winced when he saw them. They were very bruised, mostly in splotches, some in yellow, some in dark purple and black. 

“Where did he strike you at?” he asked, his hands twitching as he reached forward. 

“Right side, right at the top.” she said, glancing at his hands for a moment. “Sebastian, you can touch. I don't mind, just be careful.” 

He nodded and placed his right hand onto the area between her ribs, glancing at the area she described carefully. Her skin was a bit cool underneath the warmth of his palm, and without even thinking, his other hand joined in, thumbs gently rubbing the sore areas. “Your skin is sort of cool.” 

“Poor circulation.” she chuckled softly, letting out a sigh and closed her eyes. “Your hands....feel nice. Despite how rough they are.” 

“Yeah? That's from years of police work.” he said, his thumb pressing slightly and he heard her wince. “Sore spot?” 

“Yeah, a little. But.....you don't have to stop. It feels good....soothing actually.” she said. 

He felt her skin rise as she took a breath and it fell, little rises and falls here and there as she breathed. He continued to rub the sore areas with his thumbs and fingers. After about ten minutes, he heard soft breathing and glanced up at her face to see that she had fallen asleep. She had a relaxed expression on her pale features and her lips were parted slightly. He pulled her shirt back down and situated her so she was under the covers. She rolled onto her side to face him, not making any grimaces when she did so. He couldn't help but let his golden eyes travel over her features. It had been two years since he felt the touch of Myra's lips on his and it wasn't even in the real world. That had been the last time he ever had contact with a woman and since then, he had been focused on Lily, giving her the life that Mobius had taken from her years ago. 

He wouldn't deny that Shelby was beautiful, but she was young and he was sure she wouldn't feel something towards him since he was much older than her. She did seem to enjoy his touch though, so maybe....just maybe, there was something. 

He could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Chinese: 
> 
> Thank you! Thank you so much, miss! You're a hero!
> 
> Just being a good samaritan. I'll pay for any damages to the store. Oh and here's your money back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4** _

A month slowly rolled by and by the end of the month, which was May, Shelby had gotten accustomed to living with Sebastian and Lily. Lily spent a lot of time with Shelby, about the same amount of time she spent with her father. When Sebastian went to help civilians, Juli often came over and had fun with Lily and Shelby, getting used to talking with the younger woman and bonding with her. 

Sebastian grew closer to Shelby as well, as the two frequently went on cases together and helped the city. Shelby was still labeled as a hero after taking down the robber in the Chinese restaurant. Juli noticed the two adults were often laughing together, sometimes seen crying together after speaking of what happened in their past. Juli would also often catch them dancing in the living room while Lily was at school or a friend's house. Juli hadn't seen Sebastian like this, happy. 

Juli was a shipper, alright. And Lily was too. 

By the end of May, Lily was done with 6th grade and she was more than ready for the summer. Sebastian suggested they go to dinner and a late movie to celebrate Lily's success and wonderful grades. They ate at a buffet and then went to see a movie that Lily had been wanting to see for a while. After the movie was over, Lily was exhausted, but needed to go to the bathroom before they went home. 

“That was a cute movie.” Shelby said, as she and Sebastian stood outside the bathrooms. 

“Mm. Lily enjoyed it. She'll probably want it on DVD.” the older man chuckled, a soft smile on his features. 

The young woman didn't react negatively at all as Sebastian's hand found hers, fingers gently curling around hers. In fact, she squeezed his hand gently and glanced up at him as he began to speak. “This last month has been....fast, but it's been amazing.” he spoke, stepping a bit closer to her. “I'm glad you've stayed with us, Shelby.” 

“Me too,” she nodded, her eyes soft. 

Sebastian felt his chest tighten up as his eyes looked over her beautiful features. He didn't give two fucks about the age gap. He hadn't felt like this in so many years and he wanted to fill the hole that had been in his heart for years. He stepped a foot closer to her and leaned down, eyes half-lidded. The young woman was leaning up as well, having to stand on her tip-toes to get to his height. As their lips very slightly, if at all, brushed against each other, the women's bathroom door opened and Lily came walking out, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

Sebastian had been startled enough to pull away from Shelby and he cleared his throat, trying not to let Lily know he was disappointed by being interrupted. “Ready to go home, sweetie?” he asked Lily. 

“Mm-hm.” Lily nodded. 

Sebastian picked her up underneath her arms and lifted her, letting her arms go around his shoulders and her head rest on his shoulder. Shelby smiled softly, grabbing her keys from her belt loop. By the time they got home, Lily was completely asleep and since she was older, Sebastian was not going to change her, so he allowed her to sleep in her day clothes. He tucked her in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, telling her “sweet dreams” before he left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him quietly. He sighed quietly, running a hand through his graying locks. He glanced over to Shelby's bedroom, seeing that her door was open and her light was on. He could hear some shuffling around, more than likely putting pajamas on. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door frame. 

“Come in.” 

Sebastian walked into the bedroom, seeing Shelby turn to him. She was dressed in a sleeveless tunic shirt and was wearing shorts. He swallowed a bit at seeing her pale, flawless skin. She had tattoos on her torso that were bright on her pale skin. Sebastian took steps closer to her and she gave a soft smile, making his heart swell. 

“We were.....a little interrupted back at the theater.” she said softly, a soft blush on her cheeks. 

He smiled gently at seeing her blush. “We were.” he agreed, stepping even closer to her. His hand took hers, nearly engulfing it due to the size difference. He gently pulled her closer, to which she stepped even closer to him, their chests nearly touching. His other hand lifted to her face and cradled it, to which she leaned her cheek into his touch. He leaned down a bit, their lips brushing together. “May I?” 

Her eyelids dropped, her blush deepening. “Yes.” 

With her permission, he didn't need anything else. He closed the gap between them, lips meeting hers in a chaste kiss. Shelby let out a sound of approval, pressing back into the kiss. Her lips were much softer than his, which were slightly chapped. Sebastian could feel his heart swelling, finally able to kiss the young woman he had been craving for a month now. It felt wonderful to have her this close to him, to feel her lips on his. It felt like magic. 

After a moment, Sebastian parted from her and opened his eyes, gazing down at her. Her eyes fluttered open, her cheeks slightly more red. He couldn't resist, moving back down to kiss her again, this time a little deeper. Shelby went right with it, removing her hand from his so she could slide her arms over his shoulders, while his went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The kiss lasted much longer this time, and when Shelby parted her lips for him, Sebastian couldn't help but slide his tongue through her parted lips. He moved a hand up to cradle her head, keeping her close to him. 

After about a minute, which felt like an hour, the young woman pulled away so she could breathe. “Close the door, please.” she breathed. 

Sebastian didn't think twice, releasing her for the briefest of moments to close the door. Once he turned back to her, she was on the bed, scooting up further until she was nearly leaning back against the headboard. He watched as her she reached out her arms to her and he willingly went into her arms, his lips attaching to her neck and beginning to leave a trail of kisses that began from her jugular to her collarbone. 

Shelby carded her fingers through his graying locks, letting out a soft mewl of approval. “Sebastian....if this is going to go further, there's something I need to tell you.” she spoke. 

He moved up so he could look her in the eyes. “What is it?” 

“Um, well....” she rubbed the side of her neck, her blush deepening. “This.....this would be my first...” 

Sebastian could've sworn he felt his mind go completely blank. Fuck.....she...she was.... 

“You mean.....you're a...?” 

“Yeah.” she murmured, wringing her hands together. Shelby had an expression of nervousness on her pale features, terrified that Sebastian would reject her because she was a virgin and they had a much bigger gap of ages. “I had my first kiss a few years ago, but....I never really got around to having my first time with someone until now..” 

“I mean, that's not a bad thing.....” Sebastian said, shaking his head. “But.....Jesus, are you sure you want _me_ to be your first?” 

“I trust you.” Shelby said softly, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. 

Sebastian's golden eyes softened and he relaxed, pressing back into the kiss. Despite the news she had just told him, it didn't deter him in anyway. He still wanted her; he would just need to make sure she was prepared properly. “I'll have to make sure you're prepared properly. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.” 

“You won't.” she murmured. 

He smiled tenderly and deepened the kiss once more, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip. She parted her lips for him and groaned softly at the feel of the moist appendage against hers, engaging deeper into the kiss. He refused to break away from her, slowly lowering her down onto the mattress, her head cushioned by the pillow. Her hands were in his hair, running through his dark, thick locks and brushing over the back of his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine. While he kept one hand near her head, the other moved down, lifting her shirt slightly. At the feel of his rough palm on her soft skin, Shelby arched up into his hand, gasping softly into the kiss. 

Her ribs had completely healed by now, but he still enjoyed to rub her skin and watch her fall asleep to his ministrations. His hand moved up further, taking her shirt with him. When his thumb brushed across the underside of her breast, she gasped and broke the kiss to breathe, her fingers tightening on him. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, breathless. 

“N-no, keep going, please.” she said, shaking her head. 

He complied with her request, moving his mouth to her neck now to place open-mouthed kisses to her skin. He felt her move her head back and let out a breathy moan. His hand finally reached it's prize and cupped her breast in his large hand, gently feeling out the soft flesh. She moaned once more at the sensation, arching her back. As he massaged the flesh in his hand, he found an area on the left side of her neck, mouthing and nibbling. Shelby arched and squirmed underneath the older man, her voice taking on a shaky tone. He knew that was her most sensitive spot on her neck. 

With that, he pulled his mouth away from her neck and lifted her shirt up to her chest, encouraging her to lift her shoulders and arms up. She did as he silently asked, letting him take the garment off and toss it onto the floor. His own blush deepened as his eyes went over her bare torso, seeing the bright ink against her pale skin. Her breasts were more than likely a D, but they were all natural and not fake. He didn't hesitate to move down to her bare chest, feeling himself harden in his jeans. His hand found one breast, curling his fingers around the warm flesh before his index finger and thumb found her nipple, pressing down on it gently before giving it a gentle pinch. The young woman's hands tightened on him yet again and he chuckled softly, before capturing the other nipple with his mouth. Shelby let out a small cry, arching her chest into his mouth and hands. 

“S...Sebastian....” she whimpered, shutting her eyes as pleasure ran through her veins. 

Sebastian felt his jeans become tighter around his hips, shuddering as she said his name in that sweet voice. His free hand drifted downwards, not hesitating to slip under her damp panties. Fuck, she was wet. He had a feeling she was so very sensitive and when his finger just lightly brushed over her engorged clit, she cried out once more and bucked her hips up against his hand. 

“F-fuck....” she squeaked, thighs trembling. 

Sebastian finally pulled away from her chest, taking his hands away from her for a brief moment so he could pull his own shirt off. Shelby opened her eyes, cheeks flushed with blood as his upper torso was revealed to her. Despite his age, he was still rather fit and had hair on his chest, along with the happy trail that led down to under his jeans. He sat down on the bed and pulled Shelby to him, gently tugging on her legs until her legs were on either side of his shoulders. His reached up, his fingers curling around the waistband of her panties. With a nod from her, he pulled them down her thighs and over her legs, throwing them onto the floor. 

She was smooth and hairless, with a few slight bumps here and there that Sebastian was sure was from shaving. He didn't mind at all. He shuddered at the sight of her, hands pulling on her hips until her core was level with his mouth. He gave her a hungry look, before he moved forward and placed his mouth on her slick nether lips, using the entirety of his tongue to move across them, before using the tip of his tongue to guide his way through her lower lips. 

Shelby cried out his name, her fingers tightening on his hair. Fuck, she couldn't believe how good it felt. She never imagined she would have a man's mouth between her legs, tasting her, pleasuring her. She never even enjoyed pleasuring herself, as she was too shy to do it most times, or even felt disgusted. Sebastian inhaled sharply, then moaned against her, sending a vibration up through her. Maybe he enjoyed having his hair pulled? 

She did it once more and the older man growled softly against her, tightening his grip on her hips. His mouth moved up and gave a few strokes against her clit, before he took the sensitive bud into his mouth and suckled.

“S-Sebastian, f-fuck!” she moaned, barely aware of his finger teasing at her slick lips. 

Sebastian gathered her arousal on a digit, before he gently pressed it inside, easing in to the second knuckle easily since she was wet. Fuck, her walls felt so tight and hot around his finger...he couldn't wait to be inside her. He pressed the finger in to the third knuckle after a few thrusts, feeling her walls relax around him slowly. He was soon pressing a second digit into her, then another, thrusting all three fingers to stretch and prepare her for what was to come. 

She ground down on his fingers, panting and mewling and moaning as he worked her body. She could feel a tightening in her abdomen and she knew that was a signal that she was going to orgasm soon. After a few more strokes of his tongue and fingers, Sebastian pulled away from her, licking his lips. He set her legs back down onto the bed, his hands going for his jeans. The young woman watched as his jeans were pushed down his thighs and she felt her cheeks redden more when she saw that he was going commando. To her surprise, he was a rather...ahem, large size. Maybe a genetic bonus? He was probably at least eight, nine inches long and decently thick. Pre-cum was beading at the tip, and she swallowed thickly. 

“Do you want to stop?” Sebastian asked her, concerned. 

Shelby shook her head, bringing the detective closer to her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, hooking at her ankles. “No...I...I need you, Sebastian. Just....just go slow, please.” she said, hooking her hands around his shoulders. 

He gave a nod and stole a kiss from her, teeth teasing her bottom lip as he guided himself to her soaked entrance. He rubbed through her folds for a brief moment, before he began to push into her. Immediately, her walls clenched around him hotly and tightly, nearly sucking him in. But she was so incredibly tight; he needed to go slow, for now. He groaned against her neck, hearing her breath hitch. He paused for a moment, letting her adjust to the feeling of being penetrated, before she told him to continue. He kept going and within moments, was buried to the hilt inside her. 

He had to pause once more to let both of them adjust to the feeling. It had been so long since he last was this intimate with someone, it almost made him cum already. Shelby breathed shakily, keeping a semi-tight grip on him as his cock rested against her walls, letting her adjust. After a long moment, she kissed the crown of his head. “I-I'm ready.” 

Sebastian moved back up, sitting on his knees. His hands gripped her hips, thumbs brushing over delicate bone before he pulled out to the tip, then moved back in and began a slow, steady pace. She whimpered quietly, keening her head back, her hands gripping the pillow tightly. He angled his hips and thrusted inside a little faster. Immediately, Shelby's walls clenched hotly around him and she cried out as she came, her entire body trembling. 

“F-fuck, I'm sorry-” he started to say. 

“N-no! K-keep going, please!” she gasped, her hands reaching for him. 

Sebastian released her hips and curled his hands around her sides, pulling her up into his lap. He sat down on the bed Indian style, seating her flush on his lap, his cock caressing the entrance to her womb. He kept his hands on her hips once more, beginning to bounce her on him. Her arms went around his neck, their chests brushing against each other. She took the close opportunity to kiss him, her kiss sweet despite how roughly their tongues brushed against each other. He bit her lip once more and pulled away, mouthing and nibbling and sucking at her neck, hearing her moan. 

“Fuck......you're so beautiful...” he groaned, teeth grazing her shoulder. 

“S-Sebastian....I'm....I'm gonna....” she whimpered. 

Without warning, he pushed her back down onto the mattress, pulling out of her body. Shelby gasped in protest of suddenly being denied her orgasm, looking up at him in shock. She was surprised by the hungry gaze in his eyes. He rolled her onto her side, capturing the leg resting on the bed with his knees and pulling the other leg over his shoulder. He rubbed through her folds for a second, before he thrusted inside and continued his pace, now able to get in deeper and faster. Moans, gasps and cries left her lungs as he rocked her body, now hitting her g-spot on every other thrust. He was close too, his cock throbbing inside her. He moved down, turning her slightly so he could kiss her deeply, as well as grasping a breast. 

“C'mon....cum for me..” he gasped against her lips. 

Shelby felt the knot unwind violently, a hot flash of pleasure erupting throughout her entire body as she came. Her loud cries were muffled by Sebastian's kiss, bucking and trembling. He groaned hotly against her lips, giving a few more jerky thrusts before he buried himself into the hilt, spurt after spurt of hot liquid filling her to the brim and then some. Shelby moaned weakly and promptly went limp underneath him, twitching from the aftershocks. 

Sebastian gently rolled her onto her back to face him, his hand cradling her cheek. Her eyes opened and she gave an exhausted smile. Sebastian smiled down at her and kissed her, slow and tender this time. He kept the connection for as long as possible before it became too sensitive for him and he pulled out of her, shivering at the feel of the cool air on his softened cock. He watched in odd satisfaction as the white liquid seeped out of her body, before kissing her thigh gently. 

“Want to clean up? I'll have to change the sheets.” he suggested. 

Shelby nodded and he lifted her into his arms, taking her into the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet, giving her a towel so he could change the sheets. He took off the dirty ones and put clean sheets on, then went into the bathroom. He helped Shelby clean up and then wiped himself down, before pulling her chin up so he could kiss her. 

She melted into the kiss and he took them to the bed, letting her crawl in first before he got situated next to her. She pushed herself up against his side, to which he pulled her halfway onto his chest. He kissed the top of her head. 

“G'night, Sebastian.” she murmured, closing her eyes. 

“Rest well, sweetheart.” he whispered, already feeling her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
